


Like Two Titans Clashing

by sciencemyfiction



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Blowjobs, But mostly just sex, M/M, and also fightin', another old fill from the anonmeme, hundred power sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencemyfiction/pseuds/sciencemyfiction
Summary: Written as a fill for a prompt on the t&b anonmeme back in the day:"Kotetsu and Barnaby Angry sex o3oLike the title says, Kotetsu and Barnaby get into a stupid argument, activate their powers, and have angry sex. Preferably Barnaby tops, but either or is fine. *A*"
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 1





	Like Two Titans Clashing

"FUCK!" Kotetsu's hands slam into the wall, which crumbles into dust until his fingers lock around titanium girders. These creak and groan, but Hundred Power isn't quite enough to ruin them. He's bleeding from where Barnaby punched him in the teeth earlier, but he knows he kicked Barnaby good in the knee and when Barnaby's hand catches the back of his head, Kotetsu lets himself curl _in_ with the force of Barnaby's forward movement, throwing him over Kotetsu's shoulder and down through the floor.  
  
Queasy, Kotetsu stumbles back, licking up the blood from his loose tooth, and rubs at his nose. He tells himself he's not breathless and besides, Barnaby is worse off, isn't he? and catcalls into the hole he's made,  
  
"What's the matter, had enough?"  
  
In a flash of blue Barnaby bursts through the floor behind Kotetsu, dragging him down through the ruins of the half-finished concrete and slams him into the floor below, which makes cracks spider-web out around him in a perfect outline, veinlike tracery that shifts and rumbles when Barnaby crouches over him, pinning him there.  
  
Kotetsu's trying to go on with the argument, muttering, "I don't have to work out twice a day to kick _your_ lousy ass" but he gets interrupted by Barnaby's lips, which lock savagely with his own. He is cognizant of smell, taste, blood, hair, Barnaby's sweat, his own, a musky scent that feels intoxicating-- some kind of cologne he didn't know Barnaby wears-- and a tongue piercing between his teeth, driving into his throat while wild fingers rake through his hair.  
  
Barnaby's knee grinds into Kotetsu's crotch just about at the same moment that Kotetsu's hands dig into the fragile fabric of Barnaby's black t-shirt, ripping it clean off of muscles that would put gods to shame. Kotetsu is aware of the sound of the girders above them squeaking, the rubble still drifting down through the holes from above that they made, the soft whisper of the breeze faraway and outside: Barnaby's sweat, salty and strong on his skin; Barnaby's breath, and Kotetsu's breath, and he can feel every fiber of his boxers and slacks grinding into his sensitive dick while Barnaby stubbornly claims him.  
  
Making a confused sound that is part snarl and part sensual moan, Kotetsu jerks back, trying to break the kiss and finding that Barnaby follows him, firmly continues to fuck Kotetsu's mouth with his tongue until Kotetsu's struggles finally still.  
  
He _hates_ losing arguments, and maybe that makes him petty like a child but Kotetsu frankly doesn't care, and he grabs Barnaby's shoulders, thinking to push him off. Before Kotetsu can so much as blink, Barnaby's hands are grabbing Kotetsu's by the wrists, snapping them to the floor. Barnaby kisses so hard it makes Kotetsu's balls tingle. Barnaby kisses so completely, Kotetsu starts to shiver all over and feel like he's melting into jelly.  
  
Everything in him shrills to keep fighting, to not back down, because it's pride on the line and he's Wild Tiger, damn it--  
  
(Barnaby shifts his grip, pinning both of Kotetsu's hands above his head with just one, stern hand, and lowers his now-free right hand to stroke soothingly through Kotetsu's hair, combing it with his fingers loosely. It feels incredible, it feels like he's directly connected to Kotetsu's pleasure center and zapping Kotetsu's whole body with signals that tell him 'relax, it's okay')  
  
\--and then suddenly, Kotetsu's will to resist is melted to, and he stills, opening his mouth and knees wider while Barnaby strokes through his hair, petting him until he moans shakily, sucking on Barnaby's retreating tongue.  
  
Barnaby pauses, panting harshly, licking his lips. Kotetsu's head is reeling still.  
  
"Unzip your pants and spread your legs," Barnaby whispers, and Kotetsu hastily obeys, stripping his pants off entirely within seconds.

Barnaby's fingers ghosting along the line of his dick turn into a brief, sharp sensation of something digging  _in_ , and Kotetsu bites his lip and grabs at the floor, which he's turning into gravel just by touching. He bucks up into Barnaby's fingers, and nearly chokes on his tongue when Barnaby takes him into that perfect warm hot wet mouth, tongue gliding along the length of him wickedly.   
  
Shouting at the top of his lungs, Kotetsu comes almost immediately, nearly undone by the sight of his cock disappearing inside Barnaby's mouth, of Barnaby's intense, erotic stare, of the way Barnaby pulls back and licks his lips again, then smiles.   
  
"If you can't get me off before our powers run out, old man," Barnaby purrs, "Then I'm giving you all of my paperwork for the next month."   
  
"No  _way!_ " Kotetsu snarls, but it's hard to think through the hazy afterglow and to be honest, he's still ridiculously sensitive, he feels almost disappointed that Barnaby isn't just fucking him senseless right this instant. "You'll get my hand and like it."   
  
Before Barnaby can make some snarky quip, Kotetsu suits action to word, grabbing Barnaby's cock through his pants, squeezing. He smiles at the way that Barnaby folds forward, grabbing Kotetsu's shoulders hard enough to rip  _his_ shirt. Thumbing the head, Kotetsu settles in for a brutal but agonizingly pleasurable rhythm, squeezing just hard enough to make Barnaby moan and shove his hips wantonly forward into Kotetsu's other palm.   
  
It's all according to plan when Barnaby suddenly stiffens, his grip shifting to Kotetsu's hair. It happens so fast, Kotetsu doesn't even realize he's being dragged down to have Barnaby's cock thrust into his throat until it's happening.   
  
As it turns out, Barnaby starts coming just as he enter's Kotetsu's mouth, and he holds on tight, fucking Kotetsu's face until he's finally gone flaccid. The blue light fades, Kotetsu sagging back against one of the few still solid walls coughing, semen trailing from his lips, pooling in his mouth where it didn't already get swallowed. Above him, breathless enough that he can only hoarsely whisper, Barnaby watches with a bright light behind his eye. "...that's a good look for you," he gasps, and Kotetsu flips him the bird before chuckling wryly, wiping his mouth.   
  
"Brat."   
  
"You enjoyed it," Barnaby says dismissively, waving Kotetsu's complaints aside and crouching down to steal another kiss while the old man is distracted. This time it's sweet, and Kotetsu starts to melt into an agonized moan long before Barnaby is done gently sucking on Kotetsu's lower lip, darting his tongue into Kotetsu's mouth to taste himself there. The heavy blush on Kotetsu's face feels twice as hot as usual when Barnaby continues with his heart-breaker smile, "You look pretty cute, being bossed around."   
  
Just like that, the moment's over and Kotetsu shoves Barnaby off with a growl and a very intentional jab at Barnaby's bruised knee, reveling in the way Barnaby drops to his side with a hiss and a scowl. " _Punk._ "   
  
Barnaby blinks, and smirks up at Kotetsu with a wry shake of his head, as if he's clearly won. Kotetsu bristles and stalks away. "Stubborn old man."

**Author's Note:**

> Rediscovered this old thing and thought hey, this wasn't so bad! so here it is.


End file.
